Different Kinds of Pain
by pinkturtle55
Summary: The team is in danger of losing two of their own, but the ones in danger have so much more to lose. Co-written with ijustwantyoutoknow.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is a new story co-written with ijustwantyoutoknow. We would love to hear what you think about it, feedback is always great to recieve :) Enjoy the story!

We do not own Criminal Minds

_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. ~From a headstone in Ireland**_

Reid groaned and felt small hands brush sticky hair off of his cheek. The smell of sweat and blood permeated the thick air, making it borderline un-breathable. Reid rolled onto his side and pushed himself up. Hair fell back onto his face and he gasped for air, chest aching and head throbbing.

He put his hand to his temple and flinched; he then brought it down and looked at the blood there for a moment.

"Emily" he rasped, "Are you okay?" He pushed himself up to sit next to her. He looked into her eyes and saw defeat.

"Don't give up now Em, not when we've come this far." He pleaded softly, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't understand." She said, eyes clenched shut. A single tear slipped past her strong façade and rolled down her cheek.

"Then help me to understand," Reid wiped her tear with the pad of his thumb.

Emily pursed her lips together and brought her hand to her chest. She felt the necklace hidden under shirt.

XXX

_Two lean hands covered Emily's eyes as she was lead over the threshold of her own front door. As she walked into her front room the aroma of Italian food surrounded her. She smiled and asked, "Can I take this stupid blind fold off now?" _

_A small chuckle came from behind her as the blind fold slid away from her eyes. "I suppose so."_

_Emily embraced her newfound sight and turned around. She was met by a mischievous smile. _

"_Happy anniversary Emmy." _

"_I told you not to use that name!" Emily exclaimed, but despite her annoyance, kissed Reid on the lips._

_Reid wrapped his hand around Emily's and led her to the dining room. _

_Looking at the food that was placed upon the table Emily said, "In the time I was at the BAU finishing my paper work, you managed to break into my house, make this meal, and get back?"_

"_It's not breaking in when you have a key." Reid pulled out one of the chairs and Emily rolled her eyes, but sat down. _

_Reid sat down across from her and poured wine into both of their glasses. As the two of them ate dinner, Reid fidgeted with the small box in his pocket. He could feel sweat emerging from his neck. He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck._

_Emily shot him a questioning look, but Reid just smiled awkwardly. _

_The two finished their dinner and talked about how Morgan had almost caught them kissing in the parking lot before they left a few nights before. They had had too many close calls with Morgan over the last few months. _

_Reid stood up and Emily followed. _

"_No, no I can take care of the dishes," Reid said, "Stay right here."_

_Emily sat down slowly. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll be right here…"_

_Reid laughed nervously and quickly left to the kitchen. After he set the plates down he pulled the box out of his pocket and took a deep breath._

"_Emily will you marry me?" He whispered to himself in an attempt to calm his nerves. _

"_Spencer is someone on the phone?" Emily called from her spot in the dining room._

"_Uh no…" Reid sputtered, "I'm just finishing up." _

_He walked back to the dining room with his right hand behind his back. He walked over to Emily's side and bit his lip, "Emily,"_

"_Spencer, you didn't have to get me anything," Emily started but Reid shushed her._

"_Emily, this past year with you has been…the best year of my life." _

"_Oh my God…" Emily whispered, excitement for what was coming up building in her chest._

_Reid wobbled a little as he dropped down onto one knee and pulled the box into Emily's view. He opened the box and took a deep breath, "Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" _

_Emily nodded furiously and squeaked out a quiet, "Of course." She took a shallow breath, "Oh my God." _

"_I put it on a chain so the rest of the team doesn't have to know until you want them to." He carefully grabbed the ring and pulled it out of the box, his hands were shaking, causing the ring to slip through his fingers and drop to the floor. It rolled under Emily's chair and Reid scrambled to grab it. _

_He ducked to reach under her chair. After grasping the ring in his sweaty palm he sat back up, hitting his head on the chair in between Emily's knees._

_He blushed ferociously and stood up. Emily watched as he undid the clasp on the thin, intricately designed chain. Her eyes followed Reid as he moved to stand behind her. She pulled her dark brown hair to the side and closed her eyes, allowing Reid to put the necklace around her neck._

_She felt his delicate hands shut the clasp and gently move down her shoulders. She bent her head back to look at her new fiancé and he leaned down to kiss her. _

_Now only a few inches apart, Emily's lips were tingling with anticipation. They closed their eyes to finally kiss, but jumped apart when Emily's phone rang. _

"_What." Emily scowled into the phone._

"_Whoa!" JJ exclaimed._

"_Who is it?" Reid asked Emily._

"_Did I just hear Reid?" JJ asked a hint of excitement in her voice. _

"_That's none of your damn business." Emily growled. _

_Across the line JJ widened her eyes. "Well, I guess you won't be much more excited to hear we have a case. Are you so much in denial that I'm going to have to call Reid too, or can you just tell him?"_

_Emily snapped her phone shut without any further response. _

_JJ chuckled and shook her head. _

XXX

"Has anyone seen Reid or Emily?" Hotch asked as he walked into the conference room.

"Not since we caught the UNSUB last night. I invited Reid to go get a drink, but he didn't come." Morgan said.

Hotch turned to JJ.

"I haven't seen them either. Maybe they just slept in. Last night was rough on everybody." she reasoned.

"Well Strauss wanted me to tell you that this paper work has to be in by the end of the day. Call Reid and Prentiss and tell them they need to get in immediately. I know last night was hard, but these orders came straight from the Director." Hotch explained.

"The director?" Rossi asked, "When was the last time the director ever gave a thought about our team."

"You mean besides when he's cutting budgets?" Morgan asked.

Hotch shot him a look, but couldn't help but agree.

XXX

_Emily, Reid, JJ, and Rossi sat in the conference room waiting for Morgan and Hotch to join them. JJ shot Emily a glance full of questions and Emily glared back. _

_Reid looked between the two women and stared at his hands, still blushing from the earlier incident._

_Morgan walked into the room with a tray full of coffees. He distributed them to the team, giving Emily's to her last. She brought the cup to her lips and suddenly felt her stomach turn. The contents of her stomach threatened to spew across the table. She hastily jumped up from her seat and scrambled out of the room. _

_Reid started to get up, but sat back down when he saw Morgan following Emily. _

_Emily kneeled in front of the toilet and vomited her (better the first time around) Italian dinner. The next thing she knew strong hands her where pulling her hair back. _

"_Jesus Spencer, what did you put in the dinner?" Emily choked out. _

"_What?"_

_Emily turned around and was met with Morgan's confused expression. _

_Emily cleared her throat, "I said I must have had bad Chinese food for dinner." _

_Morgan looked unconvinced but accepted her half-hearted explanation. He held out his hand and Emily took it. He pulled her up and let go, "Better get back to the conference room before Hotch fires us." Morgan laughed, only half joking. _

_Emily crinkled her nose at his joke and left the restroom. _

_XXX_

"_Emily, are you okay?" Rossi asked when they walked back in to the conference room._

"_Yeah, I must have just had some bad Chinese food or something." She explained._

_Reid gave her a confused look, but Emily just shrugged it off._

"_Well, let's get to the case then." Hotch said and looked at JJ._

_JJ set up the screen. "I assume you guys have heard of Nikki Lincoln?"_

"_Didn't she just go missing from around here yesterday?" Morgan asked._

_JJ nodded her head, "The local police just connected that kidnapping to three others in the last two years." _

"_Why weren't we called in earlier?" Hotch asked._

"_The first two cases were lead by head detective Robert Shores, but then he retired and the two most recent are being lead by the new head detective Chris Hale. The two never knew about each other's cases, therefore they weren't connected until now. The bodies of the first three women were never found." JJ told the team._

"_So there's a chance they're still alive." Morgan stated._

"_It's more likely that the UNSUB just hid the bodies well. Abductions like this usually end in death in the first 48 hours. And the chances of death increase each hour after that." Reid announced._

"_That's why we need to get started right away," Hotch informed them. "Morgan and Reid I want you to go to Nikki Lincolns house. Talk to her family and figure out if they knew anyone who would do this. Emily and JJ, I want you to go talk to Chris Hale, the detective on this case. Dave and I will go speak with Robert Shores. Maybe he will be able to reveal something from the first two cases that can help. We'll set up headquarters and the police department so we can keep contact with the officers on the case." _

_Everyone got up from their seats and immediately headed where they were supposed to go. They knew that time was of the essence._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the great response we've been getting! Every review and favorite/alert means so much to us. We hope you enjoyed the start of the story, and here is chapter 2.**

**We do not own Criminal Minds**

JJ picked up her phone and dialed Emily's cell phone number. It went directly to voicemail, and JJ left a message,

"Hey Emily, its JJ. Hotch wants me to let you know that the paper work from our last case needs to be in tonight. Did you tell Reid? Is everything okay? Please call me back as soon as you get this." She said and then she hung up the phone.

Morgan looked over at JJ, "What did you mean when you asked, 'is everything okay'? Is there something going on that we should know about?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just think it's strange that neither of them called in. And Emily's phone went straight to voice mail."

Morgan gave her a look. "So did Reids."

Hotch walked over to JJ and Morgan. "Did you get a hold of them?"

"No," Morgan shook his head. "Both of their phones were turned off."

"Why don't you two stop by their houses and see if they're there? It's possible their phones could have died." Hotch ordered.

"Both of their phones died?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"Come on," JJ said, "I'll go to Emily's you go to Reids."

XXX

_Emily glanced over at JJ as she drove them to talk with Detective Hale._

"_JJ, I'm sorry about earlier… You know, on the phone." She mumbled as she touched her necklace through her shirt._

"_Don't worry about it." JJ laughed. "If I were on a hot date with my boyfriend, I wouldn't want to be interrupted to be told I had to work a case." _

"_Well…" Emily started, looking out the window. "It wasn't just a date."_

"_What do you mean?" JJ shot a glance at her friend. _

_A wide grin spread across Emily's face. She took the necklace out from under her shirt and displayed it to JJ. "Reid proposed to me!" _

_JJ's eyes shot open. "What? Really?"_

_Emily nodded._

"_Oh Emily, I'm so happy for you two! This is great." _

"_I'm just lucky you didn't call earlier. Who knows if he would've chickened out?" Emily laughed, "When he was taking out the ring he was shaking so bad he dropped it on the ground."_

_JJ laughed with Emily, "That sounds like something he would do." _

"_And that's why I love him." Emily smiled. _

"_When are you planning on telling the rest of the team?" JJ questioned._

"_I don't know. I want to wait a little while before I do. That's why Reid gave it to me on a chain." _

XXX

JJ pulled into Emily's driveway and got out of her car. None of the lights were on in the house, but her car was in the driveway. It didn't look as if she had ever come home after last night.

JJ walked to the front porch and kneeled down. She saw the part of the siding that was slightly discolored and smiled. She had laughed when Emily told her where she kept her spare key. She pulled the siding out and taped to the wall was the key. JJ took it off and put it in the keyhole.

She entered the house and it was dead silent. She looked around the kitchen and living room area and didn't see Emily's purse anywhere or the usual work shoes scattered across the floor. She moved to the laundry room and didn't see the clothes that Emily had worn to work.

_She must've just gone home with Reid, _JJ thought. But she knew she should check the rest of the house anyway. She walked into Emily's bedroom and felt as though she was betraying her friend's privacy. On Emily's bed side table sat a picture featuring her and Reid. They were sitting by a fountain in the park. Reid was wearing a sweater vest and Emily was wearing a blue sweatshirt. Her hair was blowing through the wind and she had a big smile on her face.

When nothing in the room seemed odd she moved to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. She looked into the trashcan and saw the thing that had scared Emily so much just a few nights ago.

XXX

_A knock on the door woke JJ up. She pulled on her bathrobe and stumbled down the stairs. She was dreading opening the door, figuring it was something that would call her back to help out on the case she had just gotten a break from. _

_But she was shocked when she looked out the window and saw Emily standing there. She had her black jacket wrapped tightly around her and was shaking. _

_Immediately JJ opened the door and ushered her friend in. She led her to the couch and helped her sit down. _

"_Is everything okay Em?" JJ asked sitting next to her on the couch. _

"_I can't tell him," Emily whispered numbly. _

"_You can't tell who what?" JJ asked gently._

"_We just- I can't tell him." She repeated._

"_Emily, is this about Reid?" JJ took Emily's cold hands in her own. _

_Emily nodded stiffly. _

_JJ's concerned blues eyes fixed on her friends. She couldn't figure out what could have happened to make her strong friend act like this. _

"_Whatever you tell me is just between the two of us." JJ assured her. _

_Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to picture what Reids face would look like when she told him, but all she got was an empty space. Then she jumped up and started to pace back and forth across the room. "I don't know what to do!" She cried. _

"_Emily, you need to tell me what's going on so that I can help you!" _

"_But it's too soon," Emily rambled, "what if I scare him off? What if he decides he doesn't love me anymore?"_

"_I don't think there's anything that could make Reid stop loving you." JJ said, trying to calm down the now hysterical Emily. _

_Emily stopped in her tracks and stared at the front door. "I'm pregnant." She said it in a flat voice. _

"_What?" JJ asked. _

"_I'm pregnant," Emily said again. Those words sounded so foreign coming out of her mouth._

"_How far along are you?" JJ asked._

_Emily shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably a few months. I've missed my period twice, but I didn't think much of it. I've missed it before from all the stress of work…" _

_JJ nodded, she understood. "I take it you haven't told Reid."_

"_I can't. We just got engaged. What if…" Emily trailed off._

"_Reid is going to stick by you through all of this. And I'm here too." _

"_I'm just scared," Emily confided, "I'm not ready for this, not now."_

_JJ brought Emily into her arms and let her know that she was there. That she always would be._

XXX

Morgan drove to Reid's apartment, wondering if the kid just dropped off into sleep. Morgan shook his head, Reid never overslept and his phone was always on. There was no way that the genius let his phone battery run out, and that made Morgan's big brother senses tingle.

He pulled lopsidedly into two empty parking spots, putting his BAU ID on the dashboard. Hopefully a cop wouldn't ticket him.

He bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. He entered Reid's hallway and made his way to number 314. He wondered how the kid decorated his apartment, when he realized that he'd never been inside.

Morgan knocked on the door and it creaked open. Morgan drew his weapon in seconds and kicked the door the rest of the way open. He barged in and looked around. The place was eerily dark. He flipped on the lights and looked around the living room. Books were everywhere, on bookshelves, the coffee table and stacked up on armchairs. It seemed everywhere the agent turned there was a book.

Derek scoured the room with observant eyes. Being able to see into the kitchen from the living room he noticed something out of place. There was a book sitting open on the counter.

There was a piece of paper sitting on the page and the book was about a fourth of the way done.

There was no way in hell that Reid was reading that book. Morgan walked into the kitchen and looked around some more, something caught his eye. Flowers on the table.

That was strange, men usually didn't receive flowers. Morgan went over to the vase and found the tiny card attached to one of the stems. It read:

_Happy Anniversary, Beautiful. Don't forget dinner tonight. _

_Love,_

_Spencer_

Morgan let go of the card. So their genius had a girlfriend, and it seemed like they were getting pretty serious.

The girlfriend must've stayed overnight or come by in the morning if he'd given them to her that same day.

Morgan looked again at the book, maybe it was the girlfriends. He turned it over and looked at the cover; it was by Vonnegut. Morgan remembered having a conversation with Prentiss about that particular author.

A thought struck him but Morgan shoved it out of his head. Neither of the agents would risk their careers like that.

Morgan continued and saw two smashed cell phones. Smart UNSUB, he thought, already getting ahead of himself. He still didn't know exactly what happened, but that was the only thing that made sense.

Morgan glanced around and noticed a lack of photographs of the mystery girlfriend, but plenty of the team and the young man with family.

Maybe the kid didn't want anyone to know who she was if someone close to him were to come over to his house.

He continued into Reid's bedroom. Here it was more personal. The bed was still mussed from someone sleeping in it. Or rather, some_one's_. Both sides of the bed looked like someone had slept there.

Morgan looked around and peered into an open closet door. He chuckled, half the closet was women's clothing, along with a rack for shoes.

Next, he moved onto the bathroom connected to Reid's bedroom. Now this bathroom was in use. A hair straightened sat on the counter along with lotions and hand soap. In the bath/shower were various shampoos, soaps, and a purple loofa.

Morgan shut the door and made sure everything was back in place. He searched for signs of the UNSUB one last time and left the apartment.

Apparently their resident genius has a lot to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you all so much for the support you have given us in this story! We would love so much to hear from all of you guys, and what you think about it :)**

**We do not own Criminal Minds**

_Reid set a gentle kiss on Emily's lips as they stood outside of his apartment door. She had been distracted all day, and he couldn't figure out if it was because of the case, or something else. They had just arrested the man who had taken those women.__ The team had luckily found the kidnapped girl, Nikki Lincoln, but they had also found the remains of the three others. _

_It was hard for that to feel like a victory. _

"_Let's go inside," He suggested, and opened the door. _

_She walked in behind him and stood just inside the doorway. _

_There was no ignoring it now, something was wrong. Emily brought her fingers up to her mouth and started biting her nails. For once Reid didn't tell her to stop. He didn't spew facts about the bad habit. She bites her nails as a response to stress or fear, and first he had to figure out what was wrong. _

"_What's going on Emmy?" Reid brought his hand to her face and rested it there._

_After she didn't respond he pulled her into a hug. _

"_You know you can talk to me about anything Honey. I love you so much, and I want to know what's hurting you," He whispered into her ear. _

_There was a faint squeak from one of the back bedrooms, but neither of them heard it. Emily was too numb to any feelings or senses and Reid was too busy watching her. _

_Without knowing what to do Emily tucked her head into Reids shoulder and stayed there in his arms. She didn't know what to say. Everything just felt too unreal. This was the one place she felt safe: in his arms. She was afraid she would lose that. She didn't want to lose him._

_Neither of them heard the footsteps that came from the back bedroom, and neither of them saw him. The man approached the pair, from Reid's back. He had caught a break that Emily wasn't looking back there. The cool metal of the gun rested in his hand and he smiled. This was what he had been waiting for, but it was actually better. He was really only coming for the boy, but having the woman would be an advantage. _

_He turned the gun in his hand to the butt was facing out, and just as Emily rose her head he smashed the back of the gun into Reids head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. _

_Emily let out a short scream before he came at her. Usually she would be better at defending herself, but everything that had been going on put her off her game. _

_He managed to pin her down and pull the chloroform dampened cloth from his pocket. It only took seconds before she passed out too. He pulled the phones from their pockets and smashed them on the ground. Getting two people out of an apartment would be tricky, but the man had already paid off security to be "on a break", and the cameras were disabled. _

_It may be an inconvenience, but it wouldn't be hard. _

XXX

"Hotch something's seriously wrong." Morgan said into his phone. "Nobody is here and Reid's cell phone is smashed on the ground, and so is another one. His badge and gun is here though, so he came home."

"Okay." Hotch took in the information, "Call JJ and see what she found, then I want both of you to come back to the BAU."

Morgan hung up his phone and then dialed JJ's number.

"Are they there?" JJ asked immediately.

"No. Reid's gun is here though and his cell phone has been smashed. Did you find anything at Emily's?" Morgan asked.

"No. I remember she was going to go to Reid's to…" JJ tried to think of a lie so she wouldn't have to tell Morgan about Emily and Reid's relationship. "Borrow a book."

"That makes sense, there was a book on his counter and two phones were smashed." Morgan told her.

"Oh God, this can't be good."

"I know. Hotch wants us to get back to the BAU."

"I'm leaving now." JJ hung up her phone and drove back.

XXX

"Reid, there's something I need to tell you," Emily started, "It's uh, I'm…" She trailed off.

Reid and Emily's vision snapped to the door on the other side of the room when they heard it creak

open. Emily instinctively put her hand over her stomach.

"It's going to be okay Em," Reid whispered.

The figure stepped out of the doorway and closed the heavy door behind him.

"Hello Spencer and Emily. This actually worked out much better than I expected it to. I was really only expecting you," He looked to Reid, "but I think you will be a bonus." He said as he leered at Emily. "Now you see, the man you arrested for those kidnappings is my baby brother, and I can't have him going to jail. I've got to protect him."

"We don't negotiate with Criminals." Emily spat out.

"Well you better hope your team makes an exception when they see what I'm going to do to you." He broke into a grin and his thin lips spread over his rotting teeth. "Now I think I'll roughen you up a little bit before I let your team take a look. They need to know that I'm serious."

He took a step closer to the pair and bent down. He grabbed Reid's collar and pulled him up from the ground. Reid put his arms up to protect himself from the incoming blow, but it did nothing except open up his gut for a target.

Reid bent over in pain and groaned.

"You think that hurts?" The man took Reid's head in his hands and struck it against the cement wall behind him.

Suddenly Reid's vision got blurry. He tried to blink it away, but the world was tilting beneath him.

"Get away from him!" Emily screamed. That caught the man's attention.

"I guess it can be your turn now sweetheart." He bent over her and stared down her shirt. He reached down to pull her up, but Emily jumped up on her own.

He looked her up and down and smiled. Emily grimaced and tried to keep herself from vomiting, which was the last thing she needed to do- make this situation worse than it was.

Instead of attempting to protect her face, she held her arms across her stomach. He cocked his arm back and punched her across the face.

Emily's head whipped to the side and she tasted blood in her mouth. Her took her shoulders and pushed her forcefully into the wall. Emily pushed her hands out in front of her and felt the impact shake her body. The second she turned around another fist came in contact with her face and hit her nose. He pushed her to the ground and she grunted when she landed.

He walked over to Reid and grabbed his shoulder and dragged him across the ground to where Emily was now huddled on the ground.

"Time to show your friends just how serious I am."

XXX

JJ and Morgan pulled into the BAU at the same time and jogged inside. They met up with the rest of the team.

"So we think there's foul play?" Rossi asked.

"Can you think of any other reason that they would have both disappeared and have had their cell phones smashed?" JJ asked.

"JJ told me that Emily was stopping by Reid's to pick something up, so the UNSUB must have already been there waiting for him." Morgan said.

"Who could this be? Who would want to target Reid?" Rossi asked.

The team was left pondering that question when Garcia ran into the room holding her laptop.

"Have you guys seen this?" She shouted horrified.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked.

Garcia dropped her laptop on the table. "I was searching the web trying to see if anything could help find my precious's, when this popped up on my screen." She pulled up a web page and stepped back for everyone else to see.

JJ gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

On the screen was a video of Emily and Reid. They were both sitting on the ground of what appeared to be a cellar. Blood was dripping from Emily's nose and Reid hair line was drenched with his own.

"Oh my God," JJ whispered.

Then a voice came over the speakers. "I suspect you are all viewing this now. I wouldn't expect anything less from your technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

Garcia's eyes widened and Morgan pulled her into his side.

"And JJ, I bet it's not as easy to be professional when it's your own friends who are victims, is it? But I bet Rossi is there to help smooth everything over. And Morgan, try not to get too mad, or else Hotch may have to keep you off of this case. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The man's voice came through the speaker of Garcia's computer.

"Now you may be wondering who I am and what I want. I am Charles Gray. You just arrested my brother for the kidnapping and murder of those four women. Beautiful girls they were. Now if you don't bring me back my brother I will kill your agents. I will contact you personally in one hour. If you do not have my brother ready for me then I will hurt your agents more. If you don't have him ready after another hour I will hurt them more, and the next hour, more. Until they are begging for me to kill them." Gray paused for a moment. "But now that I think about it, why wait an hour?"

He stepped in so that the team could now see him on the screen. He walked to Emily and Reid. Reid's eyes were confused as he tried to focus on Gray moving across the room.

Emily eyes held fear. More fear than she had ever had in her life. Because right now it wasn't just about her. It wasn't even just about Reid. When she saw Gray get closer she pulled her knees to her chest.

Gray took a hold of Emily's dark brown hair and pulled her from against the wall. She tried to squirm away but was unsuccessful. He pulled her up to her knees and punched her.

Emily let out a grunt, but managed to stay on her knees.

XXX

"I can't watch this!" Garcia cried and turned into Morgan's chest. Morgan stroked his hand through her hair, but kept his vision locked on the video.

Hotch stood there silent, as did Rossi.

XXX

Gray locked his hands around Emily's neck. She struggled against him to get a breath. She was starting to feel light headed. Her eyes were watering and blurred everything into a mesh of dark colors. She was about to pass out when Gray released his grip and threw her on the ground.

XXX

The last thing the team saw on the screen before it turned black was Emily lying on the ground gasping for air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it. Remember, reviews are always much appreciated :)**

**We do not own Criminal Minds**

"Morgan is it over?" Garcia whispered.

"It's over baby girl." Morgan told her, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the blank screen.

Garcia turned around, her eyes filled with tears.

"Garcia can you trace this?" Hotch asked, his voice void of emotion.

"I can try sir," Garcia said, still trembling. She picked up her laptop and left the conference room.

"What are we going to do?" JJ finally spoke.

"We are going to profile Charles Gray, and we are going to use that profile to find him." Rossi said.

"But we need to find them in less than an hour; a profile doesn't usually work that fast. Can't we just bring him his brother?" JJ asked.

"No," Hotch shook his head, "We aren't allowed to negotiate with criminals. We would be breaking the law if we took John Gray out of custody. Emily and Reid are strong; they may just need to hold on a little longer."

"_I'm pregnant." _JJ heard Emily's scared voice in her mind.

"We can't do that." JJ said urgently, "We can't let them go through that again."

"We don't want this either, so we are going to work as fast as we can." Rossi assured her.

"No," JJ shook her head, "You don't understand. We cannot let that happen again!" JJ shouted.

Morgan took JJ's arm. "JJ I get you're worried for them, I am too. But this is the best way to find them."

JJ bit her lip and shook her head again. "No Morgan." JJ ran her hand through her hair, "We have to do something else. We _need _to get Emily out of there."

"JJ, do you know something you should tell us?" Hotch took a step closer to her.

"_Whatever you tell me is just between the two of us." JJ assured her. _

"No." JJ turned and walked briskly out of the conference room.

Morgan ran after her, "JJ!" He called.

She spun around and looked at him. "What Morgan?"

"You said we need to get _Emily _out of there. You didn't say them, or Emily and Reid. You said Emily. Why?" Morgan asked.

"You know what I meant." JJ said distractedly.

"I'm not sure that I do." Morgan eyed her carefully. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Stop trying to profile me Morgan." JJ glared at him, "We have enough to worry about without you making a big deal about what I accidentally said. We need to get _both of them out now._"

Morgan put his hands up in a defensive manor and then turned around and walked back into the conference room.

"Have you started on the profile?" Morgan asked as he walked back in.

Hotch nodded his head. "We know we aren't going to find him at his home because he gave us his name and we have seen his face."

"We need to figure out where he would take them." Morgan said as the three of them stared blankly at the map. "Of course it's Reid who is the one that could figure this out."

XXX

Emily gasped for air and heard Reid clumsily crawl next to her.

"Emily, Emily are you okay?" Reid asked in a hoarse voice. Emily tried to hold back her tears and nodded.

"What were you going to tell me?" Reid finally asked. Emily coughed and looked up at Reid, tears coming to a slow stop.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you," She sniffed and put her head in her hands. Reid's face took on a worried expression.

"What is it?" Reid grasped Emily's hand in his.

"I'm pregnant," Emily whispered just loud enough to hear. Reids brown eyes widened.

"A-are you s-sure?" He gulped. Emily nodded and felt his hand settle over her stomach.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Reid's eyes held a softness that Emily had never seen there before.

"I don't know yet. I wanted to find out with you." She said. Reid held her hand and sat closer to her.

"I love you Emily. We just need to hold on a little longer, and then we _will _find out together."

XXX

"No sir, that's not what I mean. I don't think you understand the circumstances," JJ paused to hear what the man on the other end of the phone had to say.

"No, he is still being charged… I understand that this isn't usual protocol… we just need to use him to save two of our Agents. He will be in out custody the entire time… yes," JJ said bitterly, "I understand sir. But please, take this into consideration."

"Dammit," JJ swore as she hung up her phone. All anyone cared about was protocol. It didn't seem to matter to them that two agent's lives were at stake.

She got up from her seat bitterly and decided that this was not the way to handle it. Going through excuse after excuse from all of the bureaucrats that didn't want this to fall on them if something went wrong was not going to work. She was going to have to take a more direct approach.

JJ left her office and headed to Garcia's lair.

"Hey Garcia." JJ said as she walked in.

"I'm sorry kitten; I wasn't able to trace the video back to a location. He is using routers in fifty different countries and they bounce off of each other every three seconds."

"There's something else I need you to do," JJ approached Garcia's desk.

"What's that?"Garcia looked up at her with still red rimmed eyes.

"Can you hack into the prison database?" JJ asked tentatively. She needed to make sure that Garcia wouldn't tell Hotch what she's doing.

"Baby, I could hack God if he had a database," Garcia said, but the words didn't have her usual perkiness. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to put John Gray in our custody for today. Say it's for security reasons, or that we need to question him because we suspect he had more victims." JJ told her.

"Okay, I'm just going to have to get past a few firewalls the prison has up, nothing I can't handle." Garcia started typing furiously on her computer.

Garcia's phone rang and she hit the speaker phone button with the end of her pen.

"Baby girl, were you able to track the video?" Morgan asked.

"No," Garcia said glumly, "Like I already told JJ he's bouncing his routers off 50 countries. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; we all know you're the best. If anyone could do it, you could." Morgan told her.

"Don't you know it. Well I need to get back to work; this database is not going to hack itself." Garcia was about to turn the phone off when Morgan stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hang on a second. What database are you hacking?" Morgan asked.

Garcia opened her mouth to answer, but JJ shook her head quickly at the technical analyst. Garcia looked at the blonde, but JJ just gave her an urgent look.

"Just something Strauss asked me to do," Garcia lied. She hated lying to Morgan.

"Oh, well Hotch also wanted me to have you to find the warehouses in a twenty mile radius around Reid's house, Gray's house, and the victim's houses. It's most likely John's brother was in on the kidnappings too." Morgan told her, "I know you can do this." He added and then hung up the phone.

Garcia stared at JJ expecting an explanation.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologized, "Hotch didn't authorize this, but he doesn't understand how important it is that we get them back."

"Of course he does! He cares about Emily and Reid just like the rest of us."

"Garcia," JJ stopped her, "the reason he doesn't understand, why nobody understands, is because Emily is pregnant and I am the only one that knows."

"Pregnant?" Garcia stopped and stared.

JJ nodded her head slowly.

"Oh God," Garcia said in realization.

"I know. We can't let what happened on the screen happen again. Each minute she is gone is putting her child at risk."

Garcia nodded and whipped herself back around to face her computer. She went through screens and screens of codes hacking into the prison database at a record speed. All she thought about while she did it was Emily, Reid, and Emily's baby.

XXX

"What are we going to name her?" Reid asked looking into the tear filled eyes of the woman he loved.

"Her?" Emily's voice cracked.

Reid shrugged, "I don't know how, but I know our baby's a girl."

Emily smiled half heartedly. "What do you want?"

"How about Sophia?"

"I like that." Emily smiled and Reid pulled her into his bruised side. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! We hope you are enjoying this story, and it would be just FANTASIC if you would tell us what you think :) **

**We do not own Criminal Minds **

Morgan sat staring at a blank piece of paper. He was supposed to be writing a profile, but right now all he could think about was Emily and Reid. He ran his hand over his head frustrated.

The man had already told them his name and his reasons for doing this. All they had left to figure out was where he was and time was starting to run out.

He looked up as JJ passed by his desk and went directly into her office. Then he glanced down at the clock. It had been 55 minutes since the last video.

He looked at the map hanging on the wall. Garcia was already looking into warehouses. _What about other abandoned buildings, _he thought to himself. _Abandoned houses, restaurants, stores. _The terrible economy had done nothing more than give criminals easy spots to keep someone hidden away.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from his computer. He realized it was Skype. He had been convinced by his sisters to get one so that he could talk to them even when they were in Chicago.

He clicked over to his Skype account, but instead of being greeted by his sisters or his mom, he saw Emily and Reid.

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted across the bull pen.

Hotch and Rossi jogged over to his desk. JJ heard his shout and looked out of her window. When she saw then crowding around his desk she quickly joined them.

"This son of a bitch got into my Skype account!" Morgan shouted to nobody in particular.

XXX

Reid jerked his hand out of Emily's when he heard the door creak open.

"Don't give him any reason to hurt you," Reid whispered.

Emily glanced at him and tried to keep the tears in her eyes, she knew that by now the team was watching them.

"I love you, please let me protect you." Reid said.

Emily let out a breath. "Okay."

Gray walked over to the pair. "Well, it seems as though your team hasn't decided whether or not you are worth saving. I suspect after our next encounter they will make the decision pretty quickly."

"We don't-" Emily started to say, but cut off when Reid nudged her.

"You don't what?" Gray asked calmly.

"We don't want any trouble. I assure you that our team is working on getting your brother to you right away. Hurting us is only distracting them from what they really need to do." Reid explained, his voice shaking.

"Throughout my years I have come to the realization that people tend to need encouragement to get things done." He walked up to Emily.

Reid slid to the side so that he was now sitting between Gray and Emily.

"Oh isn't that cute," Gray laughed. He pulled his leg back and kicked Reid in the side causing him to roll over.

Reid curled in a ball for a second, but when he realized Emily now had Gray's attention he tried to stand up.

Gray noticed him in the corner of his eye and kicked Reid while he was on his knees.

Reid gasped for breath and tried to move again, but found he wasn't able to. "Emily…" He gasped.

XXX

"Dammit!" Morgan yelled.

"I told you…" JJ trailed off, "I told you this could not happen again!"

Morgan hit his fist against his desk which caused the computer to tremble.

Reid was lying curled in the corner and now Gray was walking towards Emily.

"Oh God, please, please no…" JJ whispered and brought her hands to her face.

Emily was trying to move, but there was nowhere else for her to go. She finally resorted in pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around them. She clasped her hands together.

Gray squatted in front of Emily and looked at her. He put his fingers under her chin and pulled her head up.

Emily glared at him determined not to cry.

He jumped up into a standing position and kicked Emily in her unprotected side.

"No!" JJ cried her hands flying away from her face.

The team looked at the screen as Emily fell to her side.

"Please." Emily begged, "Please don't."

That astonished Morgan. He had never once in his life seen Emily beg. Not even when she was being tortured by Cyrus.

Reid managed to get back to his knees. Gray was facing away from him and walking towards Emily. Reid slowly got to his feet and with as much strength as he could he pushed Gray to the side.

Gray stumbled and Reid took that as an opportunity to do it again.

"What the hell is he doing?" Morgan asked, "He's not going to be able to take him, why is he antagonizing him like that?"

Gray turned his attention back to Reid. He smiled crookedly.

"If that's how you want to play." He took Reid's shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"Oh my god!"

The team turned around and saw Garcia standing a few feet away.

"Baby girl…" Morgan started.

"No." Garcia stated and turned around. JJ quickly walked over to her.

"Did you get it?" JJ asked urgently.

"If you're asking whether or not Gray is being turned over to our custody immediately, then yes, I got it." Garcia dared a glance over her shoulder and immediately regretted it.

Gray turned back to the screen. Reid and Emily were both lying on the ground.

"When you get my brother call me at 555-3498. If you don't have him in the next hour I will do worse things to your friends."

Then the screen clicked black.

"Hotch," JJ started as she walked towards him.

He looked over towards her and she saw exhaustion in his eyes.

"You're not going to like this, but Gray is being delivered into our custody right now."

"What?" Hotch demanded.

"Garcia hacked into the prison database and got it changed." JJ said.

Hotch turned and glared to Garcia.

"Don't be mad at Garcia," JJ cut in sternly, "She thought that you had authorized this."

"JJ, I specifically told you that you were not allowed to do this! If anyone finds out we could all lose our jobs. You hacked into the prison database and you're now planning to trade one of their inmates!"

"Hotch," JJ started.

"No. You listen to me. You went against my direct orders, I expect better out of my team. You're going to call the prison now and tell them that this is a mistake." Hotch ordered, his eyes now full of rage.

"I'm not doing that." JJ said defiantly, "We have this opportunity and we better take it. If you don't want your ass on the line, fine. But I don't care! I'd rather lose my job than have them die." JJ shouted back.

"That's not what I'm saying JJ, and you know that. But this is illegal."

"Just tell him." Garcia said quietly from behind JJ.

JJ looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Tell me what?" Hotch asked looking at Garcia.

"Just tell him! If it's going to get Emily out of there any faster, then do it. You can't keep this secret any longer."

"What secret?" This time Morgan asked.

JJ sighed. "Emily's pregnant."

Silence casted over the group.

"What?" Morgan finally spat out.

"How far along is she?" Rossi looked at JJ.

"All she knew was a few months. She hadn't seen a doctor yet."

Hotch brought his hand to his forehead and massaged his temples. "Given the circumstances, I am going to ignore the fact that you went against my orders. But everyone here needs to know we can get in a lot of trouble for this. Strauss is already breathing down our necks, and this could just give her a reason to transfer all of us." He paused for a moment. "Or fire us. If anyone here does not want to take a part in this then tell me now."

"I'm in," Rossi said immediately.

"Me too." Morgan followed.

"Same," Garcia chirped.

Hotch looked over to JJ. "I guess we're going to do this then. When will Gray be arriving?"

JJ opened her mouth to answer, but Morgan beat her to it.

"I'd say just about now."

The team looked over and saw the man they had just arrested standing in the doorway of the bullpen with two armed guards on either side of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter and I am sad to admit that it's the second to last one. The response we have recieved is amazing and we'd love to hear all your thoughts! Also, if you are a fan of Glee or Harry Potter and you haven't done so already, you should check out ijustwantyoutoknow's page. She has some awesome stories up there :) **

**We do not own Criminal Minds**

"Emily," Reid breathed out. He grunted as he got to his hands and knees and crawled over to where she had collapsed onto the ground.

"Come on Emmy," He brushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

Emily groaned and blinked her eyes open.

"That's right," Reid encouraged her. "Try to sit up."

Emily tried to move, but pain shot through her abdomen. Tears spilled out of her eyes and her hands shot to her stomach.

"Spencer!" Emily cried out.

"It's going to be okay Em." Reid tried to reassure her, but it was hard to keep how terrified he was out of his voice. Reid sat down and pulled Emily's head into his lap. It was hard for him to concentrate through the pain that filled his body, but right now there was something more important than him. Even more important than his own life.

"I can't feel her," Emily whispered.

Reid ran his fingers through her hair and felt tears run down his own cheeks.

XXX

Hotch picked up his cell phone and dialed the number given to them by Gray

"I assume you have my brother, or else you would not be calling Aaron," The elder Gray said from the other side of the line.

"That's correct."

"Then I would like to speak to him to ensure you are not lying."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"You really aren't in a situation to be making demands Aaron, don't forget about what I have too. Now put him on the line," Gray demanded.

Hotch sighed. "Get him over here," He hissed to Morgan as he covered up the speaker in the phone.

Morgan went over and grabbed Gray roughly and dragged him over to Hotch, who in turn put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello little brother," Gray said over the phone.

"I'm sorry," The younger one said sheepishly.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get you home. Do you remember the old train yard we used to play at when we were kids? That's where we are going to meet. I will have Aaron here drop you off at a bus station at 1st and Westcott, and I want you to ride different buses until I call you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now hand the phone back to Aaron." He told his brother.

Doing what he was told, Gray handed the phone back and Hotch held it up to his ear.

"I want you to drop my brother off at the bus station at 1st and Westcott, by yourself. From there I want you to leave. When I am assured that you are not following him I will call you with the location of your friends. If I even think you are following him, I will kill them. I think I might start with the beautiful woman. Do you agree Aaron? Do you think she's beautiful?" Gray sneered.

"I just want to get them back safe."

"I also know you will want to hunt be and my brother, but even if you kill me you will have no way to find them. So do you understand?"

"I do," Hotch said reluctantly.

"I expect for you to have him there in fifteen minutes." Gray hung up the phone.

Hotch put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked over the team. "Morgan and JJ, wait here for a call on Emily and Reid's location. I am bringing Gray by myself."

"Hotch-" Morgan started.

"That's the only thing he'd agree to. Let's go." He grabbed Gray's arm and escorted him out of the building and into his car.

Once they were out of sight Rossi looked over towards the rest of the team. "I take it I'm the one who has to follow him. Garcia, I'll call you when I get to where ever we're going and I want you to get a video feed from the bus if possible."

She nodded in response and Rossi left to follow Hotch.

XXX

Hotch and Gray sat in silence as they drove down the street. Tension filled the air, and Hotch had to keep his mouth clamped shut before he said something he would later regret.

It felt like hours later when they finally arrived at the bus station. Hotch stayed in the car as he watched Gray get out and board the closest bus. He made a mental note of the number and called Garcia.

"Can you follow Gray? He's on bus number 31. Track him when he gets out and see where he goes," Hotch commanded.

"I'm already on it," Garcia replied.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Rossi told me and I'm just getting the video feed now."

"Okay," Hotch said distractedly and hung up. Quickly he dialed Rossi's number. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"He said one of us; do you want to get them killed?" Hotch asked angrily.

"He didn't see me." Rossi responded simply.

"Stay where you are then and Garcia will tell us where to go next." He hung up the phone.

XXX

Ten minutes later Hotch's cell phone rang.

"Hotchner," He answered.

"I see you followed my directions. My brother is safe, and I will soon be with him. The address where you can find your two agents is 16555 Walnut Avenue, the door will be unlocked. I'd hurry." Then the line went dead.

Quickly Hotch dialed Morgan's number. "16555 Walnut Avenue."

Morgan put his car into gear; he and JJ had been waiting for that call for what seemed like eternity. They sped down the streets and arrived to a large run-down house. He called for backup, but there was no time to wait.

Together they approached the house, their guns drawn. Gray should already be gone, but they couldn't take any chances.

XXX

Reid held Emily's hands in his as he softly pleaded with her. "Please Emily, come on. He's gone... he left, now is our chance to get out of here!" Reid tried to keep his voice down, his head still pounded and his vision still slightly blurred.

"No, just let me stay here, it doesn't matter. She's gone." Emily whispered, all previous determination drained from her voice.

"No! You don't know that, the doctors can still help her...don't give up, please, I love you." Reid's soft brown eyes begged hopefully.

"Just let me die here."

"Emily, don't say that. I'm going to get us out." He dropped her hands and slowly stood up. He limped over to the door and with great effort, pounded on it with his fists.

"It's no use; they're not going to find us." Reid turned to look at Emily incredulously, he watched a single tear go down her dirty cheek, and then turned back to the door. A new spark of determination setting a fire in his heart to keep going.

"Help us! We're down here!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the 7th, and final chapter of our story. We hope you have enjoyed it as much as we have enjoyed hearing from you all! Your support has been amazing, and it would be great to hear what you think about the ending.**

**Warning: Character death**

**We do not own Criminal Minds**

Morgan and JJ finished clearing the upstairs when they heard a faint sound. They approached the door heading to the basement and opened it.

"Help us! We're down here!" They heard Reid's scratchy voice.

"You're wasting your energy Spencer," Emily's quiet voice followed.

Morgan glanced over and JJ and they ran down the stairs. "Reid, Emily!"

They were met with a large wood door. JJ tried the handle, but had no luck.

"Stand back!" Morgan shouted, "I'm going to kick in the door."

Unknown to Morgan, Reid was already across the room trying to get Emily to stand up. "Come on Emmy," He said at the very least trying to get her to respond to what he was saying, but she kept her eyes to the floor.

There was a loud thud and Reid glanced over just in time to see the door fall down and Morgan and JJ run into the room. They both immediately made their way to the pair.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked, kneeling next to them. Reid winced at the loud nature of JJ's voice, and answered sadly.

"She won't move."

"Emily," JJ whispered, taking her head in her hands, "Look at me. You're safe now."

In the background Morgan was calling for an ambulance. JJ's heart broke for her friend when Emily's dark eyes met hers.

"What if she's gone?" Emily whispered brokenly, her eyes shining with new tears.

JJ didn't respond, but instead took her friend's arm. "We need to get out of here; the ambulance is on its way."

Emily shook her head, "Leave me here, I don't want to go."

Morgan stormed over and picked Emily up with ease, "You need to think about your baby right now, Emily, and you aren't helping it by staying here."

Emily wrestled herself out of his arms and stood by herself for a moment before stumbling over to Reid who put an arm around her to help her walk.

The four walked out together in almost complete silence, but Emily could hear Reid saying, "It's going to be okay," to her under his breath.

XXX

"We got them," Hotch told Morgan and JJ as they sat in the hospital waiting room.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia figured out where they were. When we cornered them we shot the younger Gray after he threatened to kill us with a gun. Once he was dead his brother turned the gun on himself." Rossi said.

"They deserved it," Morgan mumbled.

Off in her own world, JJ turned her head to down the hall where Emily and Reid were now. "I hope they're okay."

"They will be," Rossi said, but it didn't have his usual certainty.

XXX

Reid had his arm draped around Emily as they waited for the doctor to come. He had convinced him he didn't need his own room after a brief check up by an ER nurse. He had a concussion, and a few bruises.

He gripped Emily's hand with his empty one and they both looked up when the doctor walked into the room.

Reid silently prayed for his family. He needed them all to be okay, but the second he saw the doctor's expression, he knew that it wouldn't be.

"I'm so sorry," The doctor shook his head, "It was too late for us to do anything for her."

"Her?" Emily's small voice cracked as she could no longer hold in her tears. All that she had wanted was now gone. She looked up at Reid whose eyes were clenched shut with anguish. She had let him down. She had let everyone down.

XXX

Garcia had just arrived and sat down with the rest of the team when they heard a strangled cry come from down the hall. Then they heard the sound of Reid unsuccessfully trying to comfort the broken woman, but his own words were cut off.

JJ looked around at the team. Morgan looked pissed and Garcia had tears running her mascara down her face. Hotch was stoic trying to keep himself from showing his emotions and Rossi sat staring blankly at the wall.

"There's something I didn't tell you," JJ whispered uncertainly.

"What is it?" Hotch asked trying to keep his voice even.

"It's Reids."

"What is?" Rossi questioned.

"The baby. It's Emily and Reids."

Silence once again captured the room, and another sob rang through the empty halls.

_**If tears could build a stairway,**_

_**And memories a lane,**_

_**I'd walk right up to Heaven**_

_**And bring you home again.**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

__**The End. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading this story! We just wanted to let you know that we have just uploaded the sequel.**** It is titled Different Kinds of Healing. We hope you check it out!**


End file.
